


Różowy to kreatywny kolor

by missMHO



Series: Tęczowe DC [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poliamoria
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Dick przypadkiem podsłuchał, jak Bruce'a zwierza się Alfredowi ze swoich uczuć do pewnego Człowieka ze Stali, od razu ujrzał furtkę do spełnienia swoich szczenięcych marzeń.<br/>Innymi słowy - Robiny bawią się w swatki. A przynajmniej tak im się wydaje...</p><p>[Fik towarzyszący do <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6215272/chapters/14239684">"Różowego K"</a> - dzieje się równolegle.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Różowy K](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215272) by [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia). 



> Wszystko wina kasssumi. Miałam być konsultantem do spraw robinowych w jej fiku, ale tak się wczułam, że powstała cała historia...  
> Cóż, endżoj.  
> 

Dick był prawie pewien, że przekroczył dozwoloną prędkość co najmniej kilka razy w drodze z Rezydencji do mieszkania, lecz miał wrażenie, że wieści, które ma do przekazania, za chwilę go rozsadzą od środka, więc zbytnio nie przejął się tym aktem łamania prawa. Gdy tylko zaparkował motor, dosłownie z niego zeskoczył i wbiegł po schodach do mieszkania.

Obaj jego faceci byli w kuchni, więc Dick pospieszył tam wciąż w kurtce i butach.

\- B jest zakochany w Supesie! - oświadczył głośno, jak tylko zrobił pierwszy krok za progiem kuchni. Jason zakrztusił się czymś, co akurat gotował i pewnie smakował przed doprawieniem.  Tim prawie leniwie podniósł wzrok znad tabletu.

\- Co to kurwa było, cyrkowcu? - powiedział Jason, gdy wreszcie przestał kaszleć. Jego koszulka z napisem _człowiek człowiekowi wilkiem, zombie zombie zombie_ była teraz upstrzona plamami z sosu pomidorowego.

\- BRUCE. KOCHA SIĘ. W CLARKU! - powtórzył, tym razem wyrzucając ręce w górę, jako wykrzyknienie na końcu zdania.

Dick wbił wyczekujący wzrok w Jasona, lecz jego gotującego partnera zwyczajnie wryło. Spojrzał więc na Tima, lecz ten wydawał się śledzić sytuację bez większego wzruszenia. Dick wreszcie opuścił ręce.

\- Ty mała detektywistyczna cholero, _ty wiedziałeś_ \- rzucił Dick oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Nie byłem pewien - odparł Tim, wzruszając ramionami. - Odnosiłem takie wrażenie, że podejście B do Supesa nie jest czysto profesjonalne, a może i nawet wzniosło się ponad przyjaźń, ale…

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić! - oznajmił Dick z zapałem. - Musimy ich ze sobą spiknąć!

\- Ale Clark ma przecież tę dziennikarkę w Metropolis - zauważył Jason, który wreszcie wyrwał się z otępienia i wrócił go gotowania. - Dickster, jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą bym podejrzewał o rozbijanie rodzin…

\- Cóóóóż - przerwał mu Tim, wpatrując się w swój tablet. - Z tego co widzę, rodzina rozbiła się sama. - Tim podwinął nogi i oparł głowę na swoich kolanach. Jako że miał na sobie czerwoną bluzę z kapturem Jasona, była na tyle duża, że schował nogi pod materiał i teraz wyglądał jak urocza czerwona kulka. - Superman usunął Lois Lane jako osobę pierwszego kontaktu z akt Ligi.

Dick wstał, by zajrzeć Timowi przez ramię i samemu zobaczyć akta wyświetlające się na tablecie. I przytulić swoją kulkę.

\- Nie znałem dobrze tej Lois, ale zawsze przykro, gdy ludzie się rozstają… Co nie zmienia faktu, że możemy to wykorzystać, żeby Clark znalazł pocieszenie w ramionach B!

Jason westchnął głośno, stawiając talerze ze spaghetti na blacie. Dick cmoknął Tima w policzek i usiadł z powrotem przy stole. Wreszcie zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i powiesił ją na oparciu krzesła.

\- To jak się w sumie dowiedziałeś o tym, że B ma obiekt westchnień? - spytał Jason, zasiadając do jedzenia.

\- Możliwe, że podsłuchałem rozmowę Bruce’a z Alfredem, w której sam to wyznał, ale niczego mi nikt nie udowodni - odpowiedział Dick i napchał usta sporą porcją spaghetti.

\- Mogłem się spodziewać, że życie po zamieszkaniu z tobą zmieni się w jeden z tych paradokumentalnych filmów, które ogląda się o dziwnych porach w nocy, a rano zastanawia nad swoimi wyborami życiowymi.

ж

Jason prawie podskoczył, gdy Tim niespodziewanie go szturchnął. Tim uważał za osobliwie urocze, że było rzeczą prawie niemożliwą, aby niezauważenie podejść Red Hooda, jednak gdy Jason rozluźniał się w ich mieszkaniu - szczególnie, gdy kłócił się z ludźmi w internecie o interpretacje powieści Jane Austen, jak teraz - to zwykłe pyknięcie go w bok wywoływało taką reakcję. Jason spojrzał na niego, jak gdyby to Tim był jedną z tych osób, które podważają na forach jego autorytet, jako znawcy XVIII-wiecznej literatury. Na szczęście sfrustrowane sapnięcie Jasona nie zakłóciło zjawiska, które sprawiło, że Tim w ogóle kogokolwiek szturchał.

Tim pokręcił głową na oburzonego Jasona i wskazał na Dicka okupującego fotel na przeciwko.

Dick pisał na swoim telefonie i gdyby Tim miał przypisać onomatopeję do wyrazu twarzy, jaki towarzyszył tej akcji, zdecydowanie byłby to szatański chichot.

Jason odłożył laptopa prawie bezszelestnie i kiwnął na Tima. Nic więcej nie potrzebowali, aby w pełnej synchronizacji podejść do ich faceta. Jason dosłownie podniósł cyrkowca z fotela i przytrzymał w żelaznym uścisku w swoich ramionach, podczas gdy Tim wykorzystał pierwszy moment zaskoczenia całym szturmem i wyrwał telefon z rąk Dicka.

\- Ej, ja tam prowadzę ważną rozmowę! - wykrzyknął oburzony Dick, choć wierzgnął się tylko raz i pod koniec zdania zawisnął już jak oklapły kot w rękach Jasona. Tim szybko przeleciał wzrokiem rozmowę.

\- Serio bawicie się ze Steph w swatki?

Jason wypuścił Dicka ze swoich ramion i spojrzał pytająco na swojego młodszego faceta.

\- Dick i Steph oboje zaprosili Clarka na urodziny Alfreda do Rezydencji.

\- I Clark przyjął zaproszenie! - dodał śpiewająco Dick, zabrał swój telefon z rąk Tima i usadowił się z powrotem na fotelu. Jason prychnął i wyszedł do kuchni. Tim podążył za nim.

Tim pamiętał tę noc, gdy zostali tylko we dwoje, gdy Dick wyruszył na misję po zaproszeniu od Supesa, gdy Jason się przed nim otworzył, dlaczego nie jest takim fanem Clarka, jak jego faceci. Jason nie jest zbyt wylewną osobą, lecz noc była długa i deszczowa, obaj nie mogli spać i nawet seks nie wymęczył ich na tyle, by zapadli w sen. Tim był wciąż przepełniony adrenaliną po misji z Tytanami, lecz Jason był zwyczajnie zdenerwowany… Wtedy Jason opowiedział mu, o tym dniu, gdy Batman zabrał go do Fortecy z okazji urodzin Supermana. Młody Robin był niezwykle podekscytowany całym wydarzeniem, lecz wizyta zakończyła się katastrofą. Kosmiczny pasożyt przejął kontrolę nad Clarkiem, a Bruce już wtedy musiał mieć do słabość do Supermana, bo też nie poradził sobie najlepiej z sytuacją. W końcu to Jason uratował wszystkich, lecz nie było to osiągnięcie, którym lubił się chwalić. Nie wyciągnął z tamtych wydarzeń powodów do dumy, a jedynie ostrożność w poczynaniach z Clarkiem. Jason na własne oczy zobaczył wtedy najgorszy ze scenariuszy, który zawsze wierzyli, że jest jedynie czczym gadaniem B - jak Superman stracił kontrolę.

Jason nie mógł spać tamtej nocy, gdyż martwił się o Dicka, który bez zastanowienia pobiegł na zawołanie Clarka. Tim wyczuwał, że i teraz Jason nie jest fanem całej tej akcji ze swataniem z tego samego powodu.

\- Jak na osobę, która miała trochę potknięć w życiu, to sam łatwo nie wybaczasz, Jay - wytknął Tim, siadając na blacie w kuchni. Jason westchnął w stronę kubka herbaty, którą właśnie zalewał wrzątkiem.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby B wkręcił się w coś tak potencjalnie szalonego jak _Batman i Superman razem_ , bo kochanie się w Clarku sprawiło, że jest ślepy na pewne rzeczy.

\- Od kiedy B jest ślepy na cokolwiek…

Jason wreszcie spojrzał na Tima i tylko po to by podnieść brwi z miną, która krzyczała “serio?”.

\- Okej, masz rację - przyznał Tim. Nie było chyba osób, które znałyby niedopatrzenia Batmana lepiej niż Robiny. Sami odczuli je nie raz na własnej skórze.

\- Nie ma wielu osób, które potrafią lepiej zanalizować sytuację niż B - powiedział Jason, gdy wyciągał palcami zużytą torebkę z zaparzonej herbaty. Podszedł do szafki, na której siedział Tim i wyrzucił torebkę do stojącego obok śmietnika. Tim spodziewał się, że wróci do swojej herbaty, aby przywrócić dystans, który zazwyczaj ustanawiał podczas takich rozmów. Jednak Jason został blisko, oparł dłonie po obu stronach Tima i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Jedną z osób, które jednak potrafią to zrobić, jesteś ty - kontynuował niespodziewanie. - Więc zaufam twojej analizie, Zamienniku. Czy Batman plus Superman to dobry pomysł?

Tim nie przerwał ich spojrzenia i patrzył prosto w te piękne szaro-niebiesko oczy, gdy wyznał:

\- Tak. Jakkolwiek potencjalnie niebezpieczne mogłyby być konsekwencje, gdyby coś poszło nie tak… Wciąż uważam, że _tak_ \- zrobił pauzę, czekając, aż ujrzy, że Jason przyjął te słowa, zanim dodał. - I może B się wreszcie trochę rozluźni, jak Superman go porządnie przeleci.

Jason parsknął śmiechem, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od Tima.

\- Okej, wchodzę w to - powiedział i pochylił się, by ucałować swojego młodszego faceta. Tim mruknął z aprobatą i zarzucił ręce na szyję Jasona, by przyciągnąć go bliżej i pogłębić pocałunek.

\- Przyznaj, że w głębi serca jesteś taką samą swatką jak Dickster, Ptaszyno - Jason wyszeptał głosem, którego zazwyczaj używał w łóżku i Tim w odpowiedzi jedynie ugryzł go w dolną wargę i zatrzymał wszelkie kolejne komentarze Jasona swoim językiem.

\- A tu co się wyrabia, Czerwoni?

Tim nie lubił się przyznawać do bycia na tyle rozproszonym, by nie usłyszeć, jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju, ale na jego obronę, Jason był bardzo dobry w rozpraszaniu, a Dick w skradaniu się.

\- Właśnie przekonałem pana Todda, żeby przestał kręcić nosem na twoje swatanie tatusiów - oznajmił dumnie Tim i Dick rozpromieniał, po czym bezceremonialne wepchał się między swoich facetów i ucałował Tima z entuzjazmem.

\- Okej, dobra, przenosimy to gdzie indziej, ostatnim razem to ja musiałem sprzątać kuchnię i nie życzę sobie powtórki - zarządził Jason, odrywając Dicka i Tima od siebie, by pociągnąć obu w stronę sypialni.

ж

Dick prawie zasypiał, gdy usłyszał jak Jason po cichu wstaje z łóżka. Odczekał chwilę, by mieć pewność, że nie obudziło to Tima - cóż, wymęczyli dzisiaj trochę swojego najmłodszego partnera, więc nie zdziwił się, że jego sen pozostał niezakłócony - zanim sam powoli wyplątał się z uścisku Tima i podążył za Jasonem.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, znalazł Jasona siedzącego na parapecie otwartego okna z zapalonym papierosem w ręku. Nie palił wiele, lecz raz na jakiś czas, podczas cięższych dni, pocałunki Jasona smakowały tytoniem. Jeszcze rzadziej któreś z nich znajdowało go w tym właśnie oknie…

Dick chwycił leżącą na kanapie czerwoną bluzę Jasona (która tak naprawdę nie była już tak bardzo Jasona, gdyż częściej nosili ją Dick i Tim) i narzucił na siebie. Nocne powietrze Gotham, pomimo czerwca, było kłująco chłodne, co jednak zdawało się nie robić wrażenia na nagim Jasonie.

\- Hej - wyszeptał Dick, opierając się o ścianę, tak by być zwróconym twarzą w twarz z Jasonem. Jason spojrzał z nutką winy na rozpalonego papierosa i zgasił go o parapet na zewnątrz. - Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że nie jesteś fanem mojego planu zeswatania B z S.

\- Dick, ja…

Dick podniósł rękę, aby Jason dał mu skończyć.

\- I domyślam się, że Tim wie coś więcej na temat, dlaczego tak jest, i cóż - prychnął. - Nie jestem zdziwiony, w końcu to Tim. I jestem mu wdzięczny za to, że namówił cię, że to dobry pomysł, ale… Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że kiedy byłem Robinem, Bruce, Clark i ja wykonywaliśmy tak wiele misji razem, że… - Pokręcił głową na samego siebie i wykorzystał ten gest by wbić wzrok w podłogę. - Że kiedy byliśmy we trójkę czułem… - wziął głęboki oddech. - Clark prawie zawsze miał sposób, by trochę zmiękczyć Bruce’a i… Od kiedy opuściłem cyrk, to właśnie kiedy byliśmy we trójkę, czułem się, jakbym znów miał rodzinę.

Jason milczał, a Dick wciąż był tak zażenowany samym sobą, że nie śmiał podnieść wzroku, więc mówił dalej, z czystego zdenerwowania.

\- Gdy Bruce mnie zwolnił z bycia Robinem, poleciałem do Metropolis do Clarka… Do drugiego tatusia. - Zaśmiał się sucho z samego siebie. - Potem zostałem Nightwingiem i to uczucie, że gdzieś należę, znów poczułem dopiero z tobą i Timem. I nie powinienem chcieć więcej, bo to co mam z wami, to już więcej niż na co zasługuję, ale… Gdy usłyszałem, że Bruce… Cóż, chyba jednak bycie Wayne’em nauczyło mnie chciwości, bo pragnę, znów mieć namiastkę tamtej rodziny.

Dick podniósł wzrok, gdy zobaczył ruch w miejscu, gdzie siedział Jason i moment później poczuł obejmujące go silne ramiona.

\- Oh, Dickie - Jason westchnął, gdy Dick przylgnął do niego. - Żeśmy się dobrali wszyscy trzej z sierocymi kompleksami...

Dick prychnął, ale miał wrażenie, że zrobiło mu się lżej na duszy. Stali tak przez chwilę, w ciszy, gdy Jason gładził jego plecy pod bluzą. Aż usłyszeli kroki z sypialni.

Tim wszedł do pokoju wyraźnie zaspany, z włosami odstającymi we wszystkich kierunkach i nadąsaną miną.

\- Zabrali mi grzejnik, otworzyli okno - mamrotał pod nosem, gdy podszedł do nich i chwycił Jasona za rękę. Dick domyślił się, że to właśnie Jasona miał na myśli, gdy mówił o grzejniku, bo Tim bez dodatkowego komentarza zaczął ciągnąć Jasona z powrotem do łóżka. Dick odprowadził ich wzrokiem i Jason rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie przez ramię. Dick jedynie roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, zamknął okno i podążył za nimi.

ж

Pomimo że były to urodziny Alfreda, oczywiście sam Alfred nie pozwolił wygonić się z kuchni, ani zaniechać obowiązków kamerdynera na tę parę godzin. Cóż, jeżeli wciąż miał w pamięci wydarzenia z ostatniego dnia ojca, gdy wszystkie Robiny postanowiły ugotować obiad dla Bruce’a i Alfreda, a cała akcja skończyła się pobojowiskiem w kuchni i zamówieniem chińszczyzny na wynos, to Tim wcale się nie dziwił temu podejściu. Co nie oznaczało, że nie próbowali.

\- Nie ma takich, Alfred, _ja_ zrobię herbatę - powiedział Jason, prawie tym samym głosem, którym Red Hood używa na kryminalistów. Alfred był oczywiście niewzruszony, ale oddał czajnik w ręce Jasona z westchnięciem. Dick dosłownie wypchnął kamerdynera z kuchni i Tim był pewien, że zajmie się przypilnowaniem, by jak najdłużej nie wrócił.

Tim w tym czasie zajął się wyjmowaniem talerzy i sztućców, żeby nakryć do stołu. Musiał przyznać, że entuzjazm Dicka trochę zaczął mu się udzielać, bo sam dość niecierpliwie oczekiwał przybycia Clarka. Teraz gdy miał potwierdzenie swojej tezy o B mającym słabość do S… Cóż, chciał zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak rozwinie się ta sytuacja.

I owszem, gdy Clark wreszcie się zjawił, Tim przekierował większość swojej uwagi ku ich gościowi. Oczywiście nie umknął mu dystans, jaki zarówno Clark, jak i Jason stawiali między sobą. Ani zdziwienie przerodzone w skonsternowanie na twarzy Bruce’a, gdy Dick wciągnął drugiego tatusia do środka. Alfred, choć pozwolił sobie na przelotne zaskoczenie, oczywiście przyjął cały rozwój sytuacji ze spokojem i taktem.

Po kolacji, która poszła nadspodziewanie dobrze, przenieśli się do salonu na herbatę. Jason prawie od razu zasiadł na fotelu i pociągnął Tima za sobą, aby usiadł mu na kolanach. Chociaż Tim wciąż nie czuł się do końca swobodnie z obnoszeniem się z własnym poliamorycznym związkiem w towarzystwie Bruce’a, to pozwolił mu na to bez marudzenia. Wiedział, że dla Jasona było to czasami jak ładowanie baterii. Kąpiel w Lazarus Pit sprawiła, że niektóre rzeczy Jason odczuwał _mocniej_ , szczególnie uczucia z bardziej negatywnego spektrum. Choć sam Jason nie przyznawał się do tego, Tim zauważył, że dotyk lub nawet czasem sama obecność jednego z jego partnerów pozwalały mu ponownie poczuć grunt pod nogami i nie zatracić się w emocjach.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Dick, siadając na podłokietniku zajmowanego przez nich fotela. Jason podniósł na niego brwi w zapytaniu.

\- Ani razu nie warknąłeś na S ani na B podczas kolacji, jestem z ciebie dumny. - Zmierzwił włosy Jasona z pełnym afektu uśmiechem. Jason odpowiedział diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Noc jeszcze młoda - zripostował. - Plus wisisz mi co najmniej striptiz.

Tim słuchał negocjacji swoich facetów jednym uchem, a większą część swojej uwagi zwrócił ku Bruce’owi, który dosiadł się do kanapy zajmowanej dotychczas jedynie przez Clarka. Tim był niezmiernie ciekawy, o czym rozmawiają. Szczególnie, gdy Clark wstał z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem, tylko po to by - ze wszystkich możliwości - dołączyć do Damiana.

Tim zmarszczył brwi. Clark zazwyczaj w takiej sytuacji podszedłby do Dicka… Czy to, że siedzieli we trójkę na jednym fotelu, gdy Clark musiał na tym etapie już wiedzieć o ich związku, sprawiło, że czuł się z nimi nie komfortowo? Nawet z Dickiem? S był ostatnią osobą, którą Tim podejrzewałby o jakiekolwiek uprzedzenia, ale może poliamoria przyszywanych braci była jednak o krokiem za daleko nawet dla przybysza z innej planety… Miał nadzieję, że Clark mimo wszystko oswoi się z ich dziwactwem.

Bruce dosiadł się do Clarka na kanapie przed kominkiem. Choć akurat to siedzisko było za małe, by swobodnie pomieścić Batmana i Supermana, Tim zauważył, że i tak Bruce maksymalnie zmniejszył dystans między nimi.

Ech, pomyślałby człowiek, że z tą całą fasadą playboya Bruce będzie trochę lepszy w te klocki.

ж

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, fik ma jednak rating Explicit. Tak, pisanie tego rozdziału było ciężkie. Mam nadzieję, że moja pierwsza próba napisania trójkąta w łóżku po polsku nie jest kompletną porażką :'D  
> No więc, endżoj.  
> \---

Jason obserwował z uznaniem, jak jego faceci wciskają się w idealnie skrojone garnitury i wczuwają się w swoje persony dziedziców Bruce’a Wayne’a. Jason był oficjalnie martwy, więc od kiedy stał się zombie, takie smaczki bycia członkiem rodziny go omijały. Chociaż tracił też okazję dorwania się do nieziemskiego jedzenia na bankietach, cóż… Przynajmniej miał na co popatrzeć.

\- Przestań się wiercić - wymamrotał Tim, robiąc trzecie podejście do zawiązania muchy Dicka. Nightwing, głupek jeden, był nieuważny na ostatnim patrolu i wybił sobie kilka palców. Choć nie była to kontuzja, która zrobiłaby wrażenie na którymkolwiek z nich, to zdecydowanie sprawiała, że wiązanie much i krawatów było wyzwaniem. Jason oczywiście opierdolił Dicka za nieuwagę, ale teraz było mu daleko do gniewu. Dick i Tim nawzajem strojący się w _te_ ciuchy? Jason czuł się jak na początku porno klasy A.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl - powiedział Tim, gdy zauważył błysk w oku Jasona. - Ściągniesz to ze mnie dopiero _po_ przyjęciu. Nigdy nie myślałem, że będą wieczory, gdy moim największym zmartwieniem będzie pognieciony garnitur, ale jednak _jest_ to moja rzeczywistość, więc nawet się do mnie nie zbliżaj.

Jason podniósł ręce w geście poddania, lecz nie powstrzymał się przed głośnym jękiem, gdy Tim założył okulary. Jason nie wiedział, co było takiego w Timothym Drake’u-Waynie w okularach w ciemnych oprawkach, co sprawiało, że miękły mu kolana, ale po raz kolejny tego wieczora - nie zamierzał narzekać na te słodko-gorzkie smaczki całego przedsięwzięcia.

Tim jedynie wywrócił na niego oczami.

ж

Pomimo znacznej poprawy stosunków z rodziną, Jason czuł, że etykietka czarnej owcy nigdy go do końca nie opuści. Cóż, ze wszystkich długotrwałych konsekwencji kąpieli w Lazarus Pit, to było jednym z lżejszych brzemion. Mimo wszystko, tego wieczora nawet cieszył się na myśl o dyżurze przy konsoli w batjaskini wraz z Barbarą i Stephanie.

\- Hej, Babs - przywitał ją szerokim uśmiechem, na co Oracle odpowiedziała mu tylko kiwnięciem głową i dalej obserwowała dane na ekranie komputera. Jason usiadł na najbliższym fotelu na kółkach i podjechał nim w jej stronę, tak, że lekko stuknął w jej wózek inwalidzki. Tym razem odwróciła wzrok od ekranu na tyle by móc przewrócić na niego oczami. Jednak na jej ustach pojawił się też lekki uśmiech. Sukces.

\- Co tam u ojczulka? - zagadał Jason. - Wiem, że Red Hood ma mieszaną reputację, ale daję z siebie, co mogę, żeby przestał mnie witać z kajdankami - pożalił się. - Jak nosiłem zielone spodenki, to bardziej za mną przepadał.

\- Przy zielonych spodenkach nie nosiłeś kabury z bronią - zauważyła Barbara.

Jason zmarszczył brwi, ale w końcu przyznał jej rację krótkim śmiechem i zwrócił swój wzrok na ekrany komputera.

\- Wayne’owie jak zwykle modnie spóźnieni - zauważyła Babs, gdy ich limuzyna wreszcie podjechała pod miejsce przyjęcia u Luthora. Czas zabrać się do pracy.

Rozdział obowiązków tego wieczora był prosty. Jason zajmował się kamerą w okularach Tima i tą w spince od krawatu Dicka. Barbara bawiła się hakowaniem wszelkich innych urządzeń rejestrujących obecnych na bankiecie. Szukali czegokolwiek podejrzanego, więc tak naprawdę musieli obserwować wszystko, bez skupiania się zbyt długo na czymkolwiek. Stephanie miała być dodatkową parą oczu, ale jeszcze nie raczyła do nich dołączyć.

Jason zachichotał, gdy batgromadka wchodziła po schodach do budynku, w którym odbywał sie bankiet, a widok z kamery Tima nagle zatrzymał się na tyłku Dicka. Jason był ciekawy, czy to przypadek, czy Tim strategicznie i właśnie w tym celu szedł za nim.

\- Co cię tak bawi, Jay? - zapytał Dick.

Tim odchrząknął znacząco i Jason się nad nim ulitował.

\- A tak się guzdraliście, że zacząłem oglądać koty spadające z rzeczy na youtubie.

Barbara spojrzała na Jasona z czymś, co można by prawie nazwać czułością, więc oczywiście Jason nie dał żadnego znaku, że zauważył ten gest. Akceptacja związku ich trzech przez resztę rodziny nadal była… _dziwna_. Jason spodziewał się, że nikt nie potępi Dicka i Tima, gdy ogłoszą, że kochają się trochę inaczej niż bracia. Ale z nim dodanym do tego wszystkiego? Był gotowy na potępienie, a nie te spojrzenia, które im posyłała reszta rodziny, gdy byli we trójkę…

Jason fizycznie potrząsnął głową, aby mentalnie się ogarnąć i wrócić do obowiązków. Na razie był to tradycyjny, dość nudny bankiet z dużą ilością wystrojonych ludzi i drogiego jedzenia.

Jason westchnął. Zaczynał robić się głodny.

\- Co tam, nietoperki? - przywitała się Stephanie, przysuwając sobie krzesło do konsoli.

\- Wydawało mi się, że _spoilery_ są związane z byciem przed czasem - zaczepił ją Jason, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranów. Steph dźgnęła go boleśnie łokciem w bok, ale prychnęła też krótkim śmiechem. Jason uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Dawno nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany w batjaskini. Nieobecność Bruce’a była zdecydowanie jednym z głównych czynników tej sytuacji, ale nie jedynym. Babs i Steph nie były spięte w jego obecności, nie obserwowały go z podejrzliwością, bojąc się każdego ruchu z jego strony. Nie traktowały go już jak bomby zegarowej, jak zagrożenia. Znów był częścią rodziny...

\- O kurde - jęknęła Steph. - Zaślinię batkomputer zaraz. Dick, odwróć się od stołu z jedzeniem, proszę - powiedziała, przeciągając samogłoski w ostatnim słowie. Odpowiedział im chichot Cass i Tim oglądający z uwagą swoją przystawkę z łososia zanim ją głośno skonsumował.

ж

Jason zamarł z otwartymi ustami i nawet atak Ligi Zabójców nie byłby w stanie oderwać jego wzroku od ekranu. Swoją drogą, Tima również musiało wryć, bo obraz z kamery w jego okularach wciąż i niezachwianie pokazywał Clarka Kenta całującego Bruce’a Wayne’a z zaciekłą pasją.

Choć świat zdawał się zatrzymać w tej jednej chwili, w momencie, gdy pocałunek został przerwany i Bruce zachwiał się na nogach, wszystko zaczęło się dziać zbyt szybko. Dick, Tim, Damian i Cassandra ruszyli w stronę Bruce’a i sekundy później był już w ramionach Dicka, a Clark przedzierał się przez tłum w ucieczce.

Jason i Stephanie wybuchli śmiechem w tej samej chwili i spytani później, nie potrafiliby się wytłumaczyć z tej reakcji. Cała absurdalność tej sytuacji była ponad ich siły... Jednak udało im się uspokoić, gdy zauważyli, że Dick i Tim prawie wynoszą Bruce’a z budynku. Co tam się właściwie stało?

\- Timmy, co z nim? - zapytał Jason bezpośrednio do jego komunikatora, podczas gdy Barbara próbowała kontrolować sytuację w internecie - zdjęcia i filmiki z pocałunkiem już opanowywały wszelkie portale społecznościowe.

\- Zachowuje się, jak gdyby był pod wpływem narkotyków - odpowiedział Tim, lecz w jego głosie gościła nutka niepewności. - Ale to nie mogło być nic w jedzeniu, więc to musi być reakcja na… - odchrząknął.

\- Oracle, połącz mnie z telefonem Clarka, proszę - rzucił Dick po tym, jak udało im się władować do samochodu i Alfred wiózł ich z powrotem do posiadłości. Sekundę później wszyscy z napięciem wsłuchiwali się w sygnał połączenia.

\- Dick - Clark odebrał po paru sygnałach.

\- No hej, Clark - odparł Dick i Jason słyszał napięcie w jego głosie. Dick musiał czuć się okropnie… Z jednej strony Clark pocałował Bruce’a i było to spełnieniem jego marzeń, z drugiej strony wyglądało na to, że S _coś_ zrobił przy tym B. - Jesteśmy w drodze do Manor. Bardzo się cieszę, że go pocałowałeś i w ogóle, ale dlaczego go zaćpałeś? I jak? Ślini się na tapicerkę, mamrocząc o twoich ustach, a Jason już czeka z kamerą.

Och, Dick, zawsze maskował zdenerwowanie głupim humorem. A Jason wcale nie trzymał telefonu w gotowości z palcem na klawiszu włączającym kamerę, o nie...

\- Um. To przejściowe. Po dotarciu do Manor powinno być wszystko w porządku. Jeśli nie będzie, to połóżcie go spać. Nic mu nie będzie. To nie pozostawia trwałych efektów.

\- Czym jest "to", kosmito? - wtrącił się Damian, zadając pytanie, które było na językach wszystkich. Clark nie odpowiedział od razu i Jason zauważył na obrazie z kamery w okularach Tima, jak ten łapie dłoń Dicka i ściska ją, by trochę uspokoić ich faceta. Bruce chichotał cicho gdzieś tle rozmowy. Jason spodziewał się, że taka sytuacja da mu więcej radości, jednak gdzieś we wnętrzu jego zgniłej duszy, udzielało mu się zdenerwowanie reszty.

\- Powiedzcie Bruce’owi, że wszystko mu wyjaśnię - odparł wreszcie Clark i przerwał połączenie.

Damian wymamrotał coś o nienormalnych kosmitach, a Alfred przyspieszył.

ж

Gdy Bruce został przywieziony do jaskini, dali mu łagodny środek nasenny. Dwie godziny później, zgodnie ze słowami Clarka, Bruce obudził się już sobą - co oznaczało, że po wysłuchaniu krótkiego raportu od wszystkich członków rodziny, sam B nie powiedział im nic od siebie i zniknął gdzieś w czeluściach posiadłości.

Jason nie powiedział w swoim raporcie, że ma na telefonie krótki filmik przedstawiający Bruce’a mamroczącego z uśmiechem o tym, jak piękne są oczy Clarka. Nikt inny również go nie podkapował, więc widać było, że choć najedli się trochę strachu, większość jednak wyciągnęła z tej sytuacji fakt, że _Clark i Bruce się pocałowali_. A reszta pozostanie między B i S i ich perwersjami.

Jak można było się spodziewać, po uspokojeniu całej sytuacji Dick zaczął zachowywać się, jak dziecko, które właśnie rozpakowało wymarzony prezent spod choinki. Stephanie i Cass już były na bieżąco z postami na tumblrze dotyczącymi nowej ulubionej gejowskiej pary internetu. Jason, szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł już się doczekać powrotu do domu ze swoimi facetami.

ж

\- Podjarałeś się, co? - Jason wyszeptał do ucha Dicka, który jedynie mruknął z frustracji. Tim dostał ważny telefon od Tytanów w momencie, gdy przekroczyli próg mieszkania, i wciąż rozmawiał w kuchni. W rezultacie Jason hojnie postanowił poczekać na niego i w tym czasie doprowadzić Dicka na skraj desperacji. Jason przyszpilił go do ściany, trzymając jego nadgarstki w żelaznym uścisku, a potem bardzo powoli zaczął odpinać guziki koszuli Dicka. Ustami.

\- Nie dziwię ci się - kontynuował Jason. - Nie jestem fanem S, ale nawet na kamerze ten pocałunek wyglądał nieziemsko.

Dick wierzgnął się w jego uścisku, lecz na daremno, bo jego twardniejącego członka nadal nie dotknęło nic więcej, niż napięty materiał spodni.

Jason właśnie dotarł do ostatniego guzika, gdy Tim wreszcie dołączył do nich w sypialni.

\- Cześć Ptaszyno - Jason prawie wymruczał, odwracając się w stronę najmłodszego z nich. - Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś.

\- Hmmm - odparł Tim, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę. - Teraz to mam ochotę _popatrzeć_ , jak go rozkładasz na czynniki pierwsze.

\- Och, nadal nie wyrosłeś z podglądania Robinów? - skomentował Jason czułym tonem.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie - przyznał Tim z uśmieszkiem plątającym się na ustach. Wtedy Jason niespodziewanie ucałował Dicka w brzuch, tuż koło pępka, i to było ostatnią kroplą…

\- Jeżeli ktoś mnie zaraz nie przeleci, to nie ręczę za siebie - oświadczył głośno. Był świadom, że nie była to zbyt wysublimowana groźba, ale jego umysł miał problem z produkcją spójnych myśli.

Jason zaśmiał się i wypuścił nadgarstki Dicka ze swojego uścisku, po czym wykorzystał swoją pozycję na kolanach, aby bez żadnego uprzedzenia zarzucić sobie go na ramię, podnieść się płynnie na nogi, jak gdyby nie miał na sobie obciążenia w jego postaci, i bezceremonialnie zaniósł go do łóżka. Dick nie był pewien, co ma o tym myśleć, prócz tego, że było to niespodziewanie seksowne.

Jason położył go na łóżku i zaczął ściągać z niego ubrania, po kolei od dołu. Gdy buty i skarpetki walały się już na podłodze, Tim wreszcie do nich dołączył i zdjął bluzkę Jasona, by odsłonić nagi tors. Dick obserwował, jak Tim naznacza ścieżkę pocałunków przecinającą ramię Jasona i prowadzącą do łopatki, podczas gdy jego ręce były zajęte rozprawianiem się z paskiem od spodni. Okej, może Tim miał rację, że czasem patrzenie było równie zajmujące, co partycypowanie…

Jason chyba wpadł na podobny pomysł, bo gdy Tim pozostawił go tylko w slipkach, Jason wyślizgnął się z jego dłoni, aby dołączyć do Dicka na łóżku. Ustawił się za Dickiem i ułożył go między swoimi nogami, tak, że opierał się plecami o tors Jasona.

\- No dalej, Timmy - mruknął Jason. - Pokaż nam, jak ciekawa jest obserwacja Robinów.

Tim parsknął na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale przyjął wyzwanie. Powoli zaczął ściągać z siebie marynarkę, oblizując usta, gdy jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem Dicka. Dick zadrżał w ramionach Jasona. Gdy palce Tima powoli odpinały jego koszulę, dłonie Jasona tym samym tempem zsuwały się w dół klatki piersiowej Dicka. Palce Jasona wsunęły się pod krawędź bielizny Dicka, gdy Tim rozpinał swoje spodnie, by uwolnić z nich koszulę… Lecz wtedy Tim zaczął ściągać koszulę z ramion, a dłonie Jason wróciły wyżej, gładząc mięśnie brzucha Dicka, drżące po każdym jego dotykiem.

\- Jay - jęknął Dick, wijąc się pod jego dłońmi. - _Tim._ \- Sam już nie był pewien, czego chciał, oprócz tego, by jego faceci wreszcie przestali się z nim droczyć.

Tim również musiał zaczynać tracić cierpliwości, bo reszta jego ubrań została ściągnięta w szybszym tempie. Wreszcie dołączył do nich na łóżku, wsunął jedną nogę pomiędzy nogi Dicka i pochylił się nad nim, tak, by móc dosięgnąć usta Jasona. Dick już chciał warknąć z frustracji, gdy niespodziewanie chłodna dłoń Tima wsunęła się pod jego bieliznę i złapała członek Dicka zdecydowanym ruchem. Dick prawie załkał z ulgą i wygiął się pomiędzy swoimi facetami. Doprowadzą go do szaleństwa tej nocy.

ж

Jason ustawił go na czworakach i sam usadowił się za nim. Dick spodziewał się uczucia chłodnego lubrykantu na szorstkich palcach dotykających jego wejścia; nie spodziewał się z kolei gorącego języka. Z wrażenia ugięły mu się ręce i teraz opierał się na przedramionach, lecz nie było mu prędko się podnosić. W tej pozycji mógł bezwstydnie jęczeć w poduszki.

Język Jasona z zaangażowaniem i nieustępliwością doprowadzał Dicka do szału - pełnego rozkoszy, lecz nadal szału. Dick nie wiedział, czy chce uciekać przed tym prawie nadmiarem stymulacji, czy napierać na Jasona, aby jakimś cudem dał mu _więcej_. Jason zawsze był dobry w te klocki, lecz dzisiaj przechodził samego siebie.

Nagle język Jasona opuścił go i bezczelnie zostawił pustego, i Dick jęknął z dezaprobatą tak głośno, że prawie przegapił fakt, że Jason też coś mówił.

\- Kurwa, Tim - wydyszał Jason i Dick wygiął się tak, aby móc zobaczyć, co takiego zrobił najmłodszy z nich. Najpierw zauważył, że Tim wsunął się w między nogi Jasona i wziął jego członka do ust. Lecz potem Dick również przeklął pod nosem, gdy ujrzał tubkę lubrykantu leżącą na pościeli oraz kąt, pod jakim Tim trzymał swoją rękę - co najmniej jeden z jego palców był już we wnętrzu Jasona.

Jason pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jedną wiązankę na temat poczynań Tima i wreszcie wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia. Tim musiał odwalać dobrą robotę, bo Dick potrafił wyczuć to w bardziej niedbałych ruchach Jasona i w przerwach, które ten brał nie po to, aby wziąć oddech, a wręcz przeciwnie, by jęknąć lub przekląć.  

ж

Gdy Tim był pewien, że Jason jest już wystarczająco rozciągnięty, klepnął go jeszcze w pośladek dla finalnego efektu i wyczołgał się spomiędzy jego nóg.

\- Moja kolej - wychrypiał. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że członek Jasona nie opuścił jego ust.

Obaj faceci podnieśli na niego wzrok i Tim uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że lubią, gdy mówił do nich z głębi swojego wypieprzonego gardła.

\- Moja kolej - potworzył i wepchnął się pomiędzy Dicka i Jasona. Jason już dostał swoją dawkę cyrkowca, dobierał się do niego jeszcze gdy Tim rozmawiał przez telefon. A to Tim musiał trzymać ręce przy sobie cały wieczór, gdy Dick w tym przeklętym garniaku był czarującym sobą i flirtował ze wszystkimi kelnerkami, jak na jego publiczną personę przystało. Och, jak Tim miał ochotę przyszpilić go do ściany i pocałować na oczach wszystkich, gdy ta blondyna w złotej sukience klepnęła Dicka w tyłek… Ale cóż, Clark go ubiegł z całowaniem Wayne’a przy fleszach aparatów.

Teraz Tim błądził rękami po ciele Dicka, od ramion po biodra, napawając się drżeniem mięśni pod swoimi gorącymi dłońmi. Jego usta odnalazły te Dicka i ucałowały wręcz brutalnie, by po chwili gwałtownie przerwać i powędrować ku szyi. Z gardła Dicka wyrwał się głośny jęk, gdy Tim pozostawiał swój znak w miejscu, gdzie szyja przechodzi w ramię.

Tim podniósł głowę, by móc spojrzeć na swoje dzieło. Jason, teraz siedzący z boku i leniwie pieszczący swojego członka, podczas gdy obserwował Tima dobierającego się do Dicka, mruknął z aprobatą. Tim odpowiedział pysznym uśmieszkiem.

Sięgnął po nadal walający się po łóżku lubrykant i wycisnął trochę na palce. Był pewien, że Jason dał z siebie wszystko, przygotowując Dicka, lecz nigdy nie zaszkodziło sprawdzić dwa razy. Plus widok Dick wijącego się na łóżku, gdy tylko palce Tima znalazły się w jego wnętrzu, był nie do zastąpienia.

ж

Dick uwielbiał, gdy Tim rządził nimi w łóżku. Dlatego teraz nawet nie zastanawiał się, do czego wszystko to zmierza, wiedział tylko, że nagle był ustawiony idealnie, by w jednym ruchu móc znaleźć się we wnętrzu Jasona, który bezwstydnie wypinał się przed nim na czworakach. A tuż za Dickiem był Tim, który teraz, ściskając dłonie jego biodrach, sterował nim tak, aby jego członek zaczął powoli wsuwać się w Jasona, milimetr po milimetrze. Dick widział, jak Jason zaciska dłonie na prześcieradle. Wiedział, że nie z bólu - gdyby coś było nie w porządku, powiedziałby im - a więc musiał powstrzymywać się przed ruchem, przyspieszeniem, starał się, aby wszystko było po myśli Tima…

Był w połowie drogi, gdy poczuł główkę członka Tima dotykającą jego wejścia i Dick wydał z siebie dźwięk, który miał być imieniem Tima, ale bardziej przypominał niezrozumiałe stęknięcie. Dłonie Tima wciąż były zaciśnięte na biodrach Dicka i teraz trzymały go w miejscu, gdy Tim powoli się w niego wsuwał. Knykcie Jasona były blade od siły, z jaką zaciskał ręce, a Dick miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie żelazny uścisk Tima, to nie dałby rady utrzymać pionu. Nagle ten uścisk zniknął i Tim wykonał gwałtowny ruch bioder, którym wszedł do końca w Dicka, jak i pchnął go głębiej w Jasona. Gdy Dick był w stanie złapać oddech, roześmiał się.

\- O mój boże, kocham was - wydyszał i poczuł, że usta Tima, które były zajęte całowaniem jego karku, również wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Ja zaraz z powrotem zmienię się w psychopatycznego mordercę, jeżeli… - groźba Jasona została przerwana jego własnym głuchym jękiem, gdy Tim ponownie ułożył dłonie na biodrach Dicka i kierował rytmem kolejnych pchnięć. Dick był pod wrażeniem, że Jason był w stanie wyartykułować tyle wielosylabowych słów, bo on sam nie potrafiłby wyrazić jednej spójnej myśli, chociażby zależało od tego jego życie. Tim wciąż dyktował tempo ich ruchów i Dick był bardziej niż szczęśliwy w pełni się mu oddając.

\- Dick - wyjęczał Jason i jego słowa zdawały się docierać z daleka. - Dotknij mnie…

Bez zastanowienia ujął członka Jasona w swoją dłoń i próbował dopasować się do rytmu narzuconego przez Tima. Nie byłby w stanie określić, ile czasu minęło, zanim uderzył go orgazm, lecz rozkosz była tak obezwładniająca, że ledwie był świadom tego, jak Jason dochodzi na jego dłoni parę sekund później, a Tim wykonuje jeszcze kilka desperackich pchnięć, zanim również osiąga spełnienie.

Przez moment byli w stanie jedynie ciężko oddychać, lecz euforię w ich ciałach zaczynało zastępować zmęczenie. Tim ruszył się jako pierwszy i Dick czuł, jak schodził z łóżka, lecz sam nie był w stanie drgnąć nawet palcem. Jason pomógł mu położyć się na boku i ucałował go delikatnie, gdy ułożył go wygodniej na łóżku. Dick nie zauważył, kiedy wrócił Tim, lecz poczuł, jak prowizorycznie czyści go mokrym ręcznikiem. Żadne z nich nie miało siły na prysznic, lecz Tim zadbał choć trochę o ich komfort tej nocy.

Wreszcie Tim położył się z drugiej strony Dicka i złożył na jego ustach głęboki, lecz leniwy pocałunek. Oczy Dicka zamykały się same, lecz zmusił powieki do ostatniego wysiłku, by uraczyć się widokiem Tima i Jasona całujących się nad nim, zanim i najmłodszy z nich ułożył się z głową na ramieniu Dicka. Poczuł jeszcze, jak Jason zarzuca na ich trójkę kołdrę, którą wcześniej zrzucili na podłogę, a potem już tylko błogi sen.

ж

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tima obudziły bity “Turn Down For What” i jego pierwszą myślą było pytanie, czym sobie na to zasłużył. Dopiero, gdy Jason próbował uwolnić się z jego uścisku, Tim zdał sobie sprawę, że źródłem dźwięku był telefon. Tim był też prawie pewien, że Jason nienawidził tej piosenki całym swoim jestestwem, tak więc ktokolwiek mu ten dzwonek ustawił, musiał albo być jego arcywrogiem, albo jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Do tych pierwszych Jason raczej nie miał numeru, a tych drugich nie miał zbyt wielu, a więc…

— Czego, cwelu? — Jason wymamrotał do telefonu, na wpół zwisając z łóżka, gdyż komórka nadal była w jego spodniach, które od zeszłego wieczoru walały się po podłodze.

Tak, z pewnością dzwonił Roy.

— Dzień doberek, luju — Tim usłyszał ze słuchawki, gdyż Jason w międzyczasie wdrapał się z powrotem na łóżko i ułożył na torsie Tima. — Słuchaj, jest sprawa…

W tym momencie Tima o wiele bardziej interesował powrót do spania, więc nie dosłyszał już jaka to sprawa. Jason przez chwilę jedynie pomrukiwał w odpowiedzi, lecz po chwili znów zaczął wyplątywać się z pościeli i tym razem już wstał z łóżka. Tim zmusił się do podniesienia powiek.

— Muszę lecieć — Jason powiedział tonem, który wskazywał na to, że o wiele bardziej wolałby wślizgnąć się z powrotem pomiędzy swoich facetów. Ale Tim wiedział też, że Roy jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu Jasona i jeżeli zadzwonił po pomoc, to ten rzuci wszystko, by ruszyć ze wsparciem.

Dick przeciągnął się leniwie na łóżku i też odwrócił w stronę Jasona, który teraz chaotycznie wrzucał ciuchy i broń do torby podróżnej. Widok był dość przyjemny, gdyż ich facet wciąż się nie ubrał.

— Na jak długo jedziesz? — ziewnął Dick.

— Jak zwykle z Royem, nie wyjaśnił zbyt wiele, więc nie mam pojęcia — odparł Jason, wrzucając hełm Red Hooda do torby i zamykając zamek. — Na ten moment wiem, że to coś pilnego w Star City, więc jeszcze wezmę szybki prysznic i znikam — wreszcie podniósł na nich wzrok. — Chociaż wy się wyśpijcie.

Tim stwierdził, że to świetna porada i pozwolił sobie ponownie wpaść w objęcia snu. Nieokreślony czas później i pół przytomnie czuł jeszcze, jak Jason, pachnący kwiatowym żelem pod prysznic Dicka, zostawia pocałunek na jego czole.

ж

Jason nie bywał zbyt często w Star City. Miasto to miało swój własny zestaw bohaterów i zazwyczaj jeżeli ktoś z rodziny trafiał na informacje o potencjalnym zagrożeniu — zwyczajnie przekazywał je dalej odpowiednim osobom.

Jednakże Roy nie miał najlepszych stosunków z Green Arrowem i unikał wszelkich kontaktów ze swoim byłym mentorem. Jeżeli trafiał na cynk dotyczący Star City, załatwiał to sam (lub zaciągał Jasona, żeby załatwił to z nim).

Sprawa z początku nie wydawała się zbyt duża. Roy dostał zlecenie od paranoika, który twierdził, że w podziemiach miasta istnieje „źródło całego zła”. Jakie dokładnie źródło, oczywiście nie był w stanie powiedzieć.

Jason był dość sceptyczny, jednak miał to samo przeczucie, które kierowało Royem, gdy wezwał go jako wsparcie — że w tej głupiej teorii spiskowej _coś_ jednak jest.

Właśnie sprawdzał, czy ma przy sobie wystarczającą ilość magazynków, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon.

— Co tam, Timbo?

— Hej, Jase — odparł i Jason słyszał uśmiech w jego głosie. — Właśnie czekam, aż Dick przyniesie mi kawę z największą możliwą ilością espresso bo mój mózg nie pracuje na odpowiednich obrotach. Postanowiłem wykorzystać tę chwilę, żeby zaspokoić moją wścibskość i wypytać, co u ciebie i Roya.

— Zaraz wychodzimy w miasto, Roy ma trop, z którego może wyjść coś większego. — W tym momencie Roy wyrwał mu komórkę z ręki, żeby przywitać się z Timem. — A ty nad czym pracujesz? — spytał, gdy odzyskał telefon.

— Ustalamy, jakim cudem ten hipnotyzer był w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób zapanować nad Clarkiem. Dobrze wiesz, że Nietoperz ma obsesję na punkcie takich rzeczy i cała Liga była sprawdzona, czy jest podatna na hipnozę. Poza tym, mówimy o _Supermanie._

Jason mruknął w zgodzie, trzymając telefon ramieniem, podczas gdy sprawdzał, czy żaden z pasów od kabur nie jest naderwany lub obluźniony.

— W takim razie powodzenia. Jestem pewien, że jak się nakafeinujesz, to zaraz to rozgryziecie. My musimy lecieć — przyznał z niechęcią. Wolałby pogadać jeszcze ze swoim facetem niż pakować się w tarapaty w Star City.

— Bądź bezpieczny.

Jason nie był w stanie powstrzymać ckliwego uśmiechu.

— Ech, raz człowiek kopnie w kalendarz i potem mu nie dają spokoju...

— Jason!

ж

— Cześć, B — Dick przywitał się, gdy był blisko batkomputera. — Wpadłem z raportem na temat hipnotyzera — dodał, kładąc niebieski pendrive w zasięgu ręki Bruce’a.

Dopiero wtedy Bruce odwrócił wzrok od danych na ekranie i spojrzał na Dicka. Niepotrzebny był najlepszy detektyw na świecie, aby wywnioskować, że jego najstarszy syn odwiedził posiadłość w jeszcze innym celu niż dostarczenie pendrive’a. Zazwyczaj wszystko odbywało się przez sieć nadzorowaną przez Oracle.

Bruce nie zapytał wprost o cel wizyty, lecz jego lekko uniesione brwi mówiły wszystko. Dick oparł się o konsolę batkomputera i, mitygując nonszalancję, skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Byłem ciekaw, czy po ostatnich wydarzeniach, no wiesz, coś się zmieniło w twoich relacjach z S? — wydukał wreszcie Dick.

Jedna z brwi Bruce’a podniosła się nieznacznie wyżej od drugiej, lecz po sekundzie obie opadły, a usta B wygięły się delikatnym uśmiechu.

— Po przedyskutowaniu zdarzenia i małym nieporozumieniu — przyznał wpierw Bruce, a uśmiech trochę się rozszerzył. — Cóż, jesteśmy umówieni na kolację.

Dick nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i pisnął. W kolejnym niekontrolowanym impulsie skoczył w stronę Bruce’a i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak się _cieszę_!

Bruce parsknął w odpowiedzi i poklepał syna po plecach.

— Nie żebym kiedykolwiek zauważył twoją słabość do Clarka — zripostował zaczepnie B i za karę Dick ścisnął go mocniej, zmieniając przytulenie w przyduszenie, zanim wrócił do swojego miejsca przy konsoli.

— Ślub trzeba będzie zrobić w konwencji kolorystycznej Supesa, nie możemy pójść tym razem w czerń... — Dick zaczął z powagą, lecz przerwał gwałtownie gdy Bruce rzucił mu w twarz jego pendrive’em. Dick złapał go odruchowo.

— Coś jeszcze? — zapytał B z psotną iskierką w oku, gdy syn spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Dick jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko. Bruce był w wyśmienitym humorze…

— Ha! Zaliczyłeś! — Dick poklepał go po ramieniu i wybiegł z jaskini.

ж

— To było _obrzydliwe_ , nigdy więcej nie odbieram od ciebie telefonu — oświadczył Jason, zdejmując z siebie kolejne warstwy uświnionego kevlaru i nomexu.

Po ich śledztwie w Star City okazało sie, że zleceniodawca—paranoik miał rację. W podziemiach miasta gnieździło się cholerstwo nazywające siebie Underbelly. Po upierdliwej i niezmiernie obleśnej walce, udało im się pozbyć gnoja — tylko po to, by odkryć, że ten pasożyt tak naprawdę dopiero co zaczął zapuszczać korzenie w mieście Green Arrowa. Underbelly _oczywiście_ wzięło się z Gotham. Jakimś cudem udawało mu się unikać Gacka na tyle długo, że zdążył już zakładać filie w innych miastach. I tak oto wylądowali z powrotem w Gotham.

— Jasne, jasne. — Roy poklepał go po ramieniu. — Dwóch facetów w łóżku, a i tak nie możesz wytrzymać zbyt długo beze mnie.

Jason tylko westchnął, bo inaczej musiałby przyznać Royowi rację.

— Koniec dąsania, Jaybird, walnij się na kanapę, a ja zamówię pizzę.

— Przestań rządzić się w mojej kryjówce — mruknął Jason, ale usiadł na kanapie i przeciągnął się z cichym jęknięciem, gdy strzyknęło mu parę stawów. Roy pojawił się chwilę później, podał mu butelkę zimnej wody i usadowił się obok z puszką coca—coli dla siebie. Jason zawsze trzymał parę w lodówce na wypadek gdyby Tim lub Roy potrzebowali dogodzić swojemu uzależnieniu od kofeiny i cukru.

— Tak a propos, co tam w Robinowie?

— Zadziwiająco dobrze? — odparł Jason. Wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się tych myśli gdzieś wewnątrz siebie, że Dick i Tim w pewnym momencie jednak stwierdzą, że miło było zaszaleć, ale jednak wolą związek bez niestabilnego wyrzutka.

— Oj przestań — żachnął się Roy, jak gdyby czytał w myślach przyjaciela. — Obaj cię kochają bez względu na parę dodatkowych skrzywień sponsorowanych przez Lazarus Pit — powiedział głosem nieprzyjmującym sprzeciwu.

Jason pił powoli wodę, nie odpowiadając. Roy dźgnął go w bok.

— A pomijając twoje użalanie się nad sobą? Co tam Dickster ostatnio odwalił?

— Jest obrażony na Lexa Luthora, że zdążył zeswatać Bruce’a z Clarkiem zanim jemu się do udało — Jason zaśmiał się w głos.

— Widziałem jakieś nagrania w internecie, ale… Czyli wieczny playboy Wayne i dziennikarzyna Kent są naprawdę, no wiesz?

— Najwyraźniej tak, z tego, co Tim zdążył mi opowiedzieć przez telefon. Dick jest wniebowzięty, bo chciał Clarka na drugiego tatusia od wieków. — Jason pokręcił głową, jak gdyby ze zrezygnowaniem, ale na jego ustach ciągle gościł uśmiech.

— Dobrze, że Wayne tyle was już ma, bo z tego by dziedzica nie było.

Jason zakrztusił się ostatnim łykiem wody.

ж

Zawody na jak najszybsze poskładanie ekwipunku prawdopodobnie nie były oczywistym wyborem w decydowaniu, kto dostanie ostatni kawałek szarlotki Alfreda, ale cóż… Nikt nie powiedział, że są normalną rodziną, jak również nikt kto nie próbował _szarlotki Alfreda_ i tak by nie zrozumiał. Jason podejrzewał też, że obserwowanie ich zmagań musiało być dla Alfreda w jakimś stopniu rozrywką, bo nie zaproponował upieczenia drugiej, aby zlikwidować konflikt.

Babs i Steph nie brały udziału w zawodach, gdyż dotarły do Manor najwcześniej i to one pożarły większość owej szarlotki. Damian również im pomógł, jednak brał udział tylko po to, by móc znów wykazać się swoją wyższością nad resztą rodziny.

Dopiero zaczęli, gdy ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Kątem oka Jason sprawdził, że to Alfred, który przyprowadził Clarka. Cóż, nie było to zaskoczeniem. Złożyli wizytę w Manor właśnie dlatego, że Dick wiedział, że tatusiowe są dzisiaj umówieni na kolację.

Jasonowi udało się wrócić do pełnego skupienia po tym, jak rozbiło go wejście S, gdy Dick wstał od stołu. Jason nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed podążeniem za nim wzrokiem. Wrócił dopiero dzisiaj w południe i nie miał kiedy nacieszyć się tym, że znów miał swoich facetów na wyciągnięcie ręki... Tyłek Dicka w tych obcisłych dżinsach był wystarczająco rozpraszający, by złapał batarang pod złym kątem i się skaleczył.

Rzucił gadżetem na stół, przeklinając Dicka i jego pośladki. Chwycił spray antyseptyczny ze swojego zestawu i potraktował nim niewielką ranę na dłoni.

Teraz, gdy wypadł z zawodów, mógł się dokładnie przyjrzeć jak idzie innym. Cassandra była na prowadzeniu, Tim szedł łeb w łeb z Damianem. Na ustach Tima gościł znaczący uśmieszek i Jason wiedział, że pojawił się tam z jego powodu. Tim, spryciarz, nacieszył się Dickiem do woli pod nieobecność Jasona i nie dał się tak łatwo rozproszyć. Ha, pewnie sam kazał ich facetowi ubrać te konkretne spodnie — wiedział, że Jason uwielbiał, jak Dick w nich wygląda, ale będzie musiał się powstrzymywać cały dzień, bo mieli zaplanowaną wizytę w Manor.

Bruce wszedł do pokoju akurat gdy Cass tryumfalnie podniosła ręce do góry. Jako że zawody się skończyły, cała uwaga przeniosła się na ich gościa.

— Alfred, zjemy w sypialni — powiedział głośno Bruce, wciskając Dickowi przyniesiony przez S bukiet kwiatów. — A po zjedzeniu zdejmę wszystko z łóżka i zacznę się dobierać do Clarka. Może zacznę od koszuli, która naprawdę podkreśla kolor jego oczu, albo może od razu przejdę do rozporka, żeby…

Jason jęknął głośno z dezaprobatą i z niewielkim zdziwieniem odkrył, że zrobił to chórkiem z resztą batdzieciaków.

— Jezu, Bruce, nie — poprosił Dick, dołączając do nich przy stole. — Nie chcę słuchać o tym, co rodzice robią w sypialni.

— Długo czekaliście, żeby mi przerwać — odparł niewzruszony Bruce, ciągnąc Clarka za sobą przed drzwi.

Jason pociągnął Dicka za szlufkę w tych przeklętych spodniach, tak aby usiadł na jego kolanach.

— Nie dostałem szarlotki, możemy już wracać? — spytał, obejmując Dicka w pasie.

Dick usadowił się na jego kolanach i położył kwiaty na stole. Wyglądały dość surrealnie pośród całego tam arsenału.

— Hmmm, myślałem żeby jeszcze zejść do jaskini na trochę. Dawno nie trenowałem na drążkach.

Gdyby Jason miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do zostania w Manor po obietnicy napatrzenia się na Latającego Graysona w akcji, Alfred wszedł do pokoju z tacą wypełnioną talerzykami z szarlotką — po jednym kawałku dla każdego.

жжж

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underbelly jest villainem, którego pożyczyłam sobie z serii “Red Hood/Arsenal”. Jeżeli ktoś jest ciekawy czemu Jason był tak zniesmaczony, [klikajcie tutaj](https://67.media.tumblr.com/f259d621c485d918a94d420b3406fe7d/tumblr_oc5gbsYb531qmzk6lo2_r1_540.jpg) XD
> 
> \---
> 
> To na razie koniec jeżeli chodzi o tę serię, ale kto tam wie, co wen przyniesie~! **Dziękuję niezmiernie wszystkim, którzy czytali i zostawiali kudosy. Specjalne uściski dla tych, którzy również zostawili komentarz** <3  
> Jeżeli ktoś ma ochotę na więcej batrodziny, mam jeszcze kilka [krótszych tekstów](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334627). Plus zaczęłąm też dłuższego jaydicka po polsku, ale jak to ze mną, nie wiadomo kiedy i czy w ogóle będzie opublikowany :'D
> 
> \---

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli chcielibyście się ze mną skontaktować, zadać pytanie, lub zwyczajnie pozachwycać się pośladkami Dicka Graysona, zawsze można mnie znaleźć na [tumblrze](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) oraz [twitterze](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho). Mam również osobny [tumblr poświęcony moim polskim fikom](http://mihopisze.tumblr.com), gdzie jak najbardziej można do mnie uderzać.


End file.
